Not as Intended
by kelly54me
Summary: So, what was Ed doing while Charley was obsessing over Jerry? If you ask me he was getting to know a certain someone a little better than he intended. Warning: the M rating is for language... for now. EdxOC
1. Into the Rabbit-hole

Authors Note: So here we go with my not-first fanfic, hope ya'll like it. Be aware that the * symbol means either a small time-skip or character change. I give the usual disclaimer that I own nothing, except for my OC. Updates will be every Wednesday, Monday, and Friday. aaaaand because I can think of nothing else to say, on to the story we go.

"No… n-no, Stay back, I'm warning you." Ed barely raised the crucifix in a meager attempt to save himself.

"It's a gift… really" Jerry purred back at his as he quickly closed the gap between them.

Ed, knowing he couldn't get away if he tried closed his eyes as Jerry gripped his sides. The cross dropped from his hands as Jerry moved down towards the boys' neck. Tensing, Ed pushed out in a final gesture of retaliation, Jerry just chuckled. As they slowly sunk down into the water Ed took a deep breath that was quickly let out as the razor sharp fangs from Jerry dug into his soft flesh. Venom coursed through the hollowed fangs and into Ed, causing a bursting heat to course through his veins. Losing what pathetically little strength he had Ed went limp. Blood rushed out from the wound and clouded the pool in a scarlet hue.

Just before the last trickle of consciousness drained from Ed and into the pool a frail though crossed Ed's mind: _Damn it Charley, you should have listed to me. We were friends._ Then darkness.

***June's P.O.V.***

Mrs. Burk was calling role in 2nd period physics. After missing three or so people, passing Charley, and then getting to Ed she noted that he wasn't there and commented about his usually perfect attendance;

"Ed Lee. Ed Lee? Not here, that's strange."

She called my name.

"June Harper."

I answered present.

The class was a complete bore, as usual.

In what seemed like no time, probably because of my mid-class nap, the bell range. I filled out the door and headed to the lunch room. I hate third lunch, but hey what are you going to do? Normally it wasn't so bad, but with Adam having disappeared conversation slowly started fading, and now with Ed absent I would be left alone.

_Great eating lunch alone, it's freshman year all over again._

During lunch I sat and creped on conversation. No one said a word about Ed, go figure, none about Adam, the jerks, and none, somewhat surprisingly, about the extra absences. The day slowly dredged onward with me missing my friend.

Once home I trudged up stairs, passed mom, who was staring absent mindedly at the TV, and went straight to my room. Checking my cell I found no missed calls or unopened texts. Damn. Hoping for some human contact that day I texted Ed:

Missed u in class. U didn't miss much though. I'll c u tomorrow?

I tossed the phone onto the bed where it made a satisfying thud as it landed. I changed into my pajamas, grabbed my laptop, and plunked down next to it.

Hours passed as I surfed through my favorite sights, eventually 11:30 rolled around. Figuring I'd call it a night I gave my phone a once over. Still no reply. With a huff I gave up and rolled over, quickly falling asleep.

***Ed's P.O.V.***

I woke up to the hum of a florescent light.

_Where the hell am I? _

This time I said it out loud "where the hell am I?!"

I was in a room, about 4 by 4 feet. There was a door. I went to reach for the handle, only to notice the gaping hole in my shoulder.

"Shitshitshitshit" pain blossomed out from the tear

Grabbing the wound I shoved myself into the corner.

"Clam down. Calm down. Calm the fuck down!"

Memories of last night flowed into me. Hell, was it last night? Last week? Screw it I don't know.

The lights were starting to sting my eyes. _He hell did he do to me? _

Lifting my hand it came away only blotted in blood. Ok, so I'm not bleeding to death. For now.

Just as my breathing slowed and my scattered thoughts started coming together, the door knob started turning. Fuck. Pushing myself tighter into the corner the door slowly swung on its hinges. On the other side of the threshold was Jerry, standing tall over me.

"St-stay away from me." My legs were flailing, failing to get traction as I tried to push further into my corner.

"Is that anyway to great your sire?" he stared down at me, this time without the preditorial look from before, no this was much more disturbing.

Now defiantly pulling things from my ass I asked "Why? Why'd you do it, why not just kill me?"

He squatted down next to me "We're a dying breed, always in need of new members. And you're obviously smart enough to figure me out, so you could be useful. Now, enough of your questions," he stood "you're probably starving." He stood and left, with the door still swinging open.

Oh hell.

He unlocked a door behind him, it was identical to the one I was in, but inside was a woman curled into the fetal position.

Oh hell.

Jerry grabbed her by the shirt; she began to struggle and screech.

"Now, now. Quiet down." Jerry grunted at her.

He threw her down onto the ground next to me.

Oh hell.

From a back pocket he drew a knife. The woman was begging for her life. I was cowering in my corner. Jerry slowly, deliberately nicked her neck with the knife; it was a long shallow wound that oozed blood.

The metallic scent of blood reached my nose. I could feel my muscles tense and move, but I had no control over them. Inching closer to the sobbing brunet I was barely aware of Jerry's gaze. I reached the woman, she gave a struggle, but some primal strength escaped my and she was easy to pin down.

Slowly I brought my face into her neck, the last ounce of human resistance I had in me was straining against some dark instinct to kill and feed. I wrapped my arms around the woman's still fighting frame. A single ill-timed shudder brought her bleeding skin in contact with my lips. The reaction was so fast; it felt as if stars had exploded across my lips. The last ounce of control I had melted like frost in the sun. Mouth open, I dug into her neck.

Warm blood welled up into my mouth and trickled down my through, sending fire through my body. The woman let out a tortured scream. I reoriented myself, another scream sounded. I bit harder, another scream. This went on for I-don't-know-how-long until the screaming stopped, and the blood ran dry.

I tumbled to the side, dazed and confused. In my disorientation Jerry came into focus over me.

"Good to see your instincts are intact."

Overcome with, well everything, my vision blurred and I couldn't feel my limbs.

"Fuck not another black o…"


	2. Investigations and Introductions

Note: So here we go with chapter two. Same rules apply to the * symbols, and I still sadly own nothing. Enjoy and review at your leisure, and I want to say thank you to Wendy for the first review.

***Junes P.O.V.***

The sun trickled in through my window and landed straight on my face. Shaking the sleep from my eyes I got myself dressed and checked the clock, 8:15

Well shit, school started in half an hour and I had to walk. Great. Not bothering with breakfast I scuttled out the door with a brief good-by to mom, she grunted from the couch where she had been last night.

Quickly getting to the school I walked into 1st period Gov. as the bell rang. Perfect. Classed passed without a hitch, I even took the mild risk of checking for a text, was a real phone Nazi and a stickler for the rules in general.

Nothing.

A bit peeved I went back to listening to a very dry lecture on anarchy states. The day dragged on until he bell ending 8th period rang.

Walking out of the school I sent another text:

Haven't heard back. I'm going 2 ur house, u hav been warned. Just talk to me pls.

I went much more slowly to his house than I had to the school that morning, so I got there almost a quarter till 5. I knocked on his door, only to be greeted by his apple-pie parents

"Hi there June, long time no see." Said his 50's style mom.

"Hello miss Lee" I could play up the sweetness too, despite my dreary long sleeves, and disheveled dust-brown hair.

"What brings you here?" called out Mr. Lee, who was reading the paper.

"I was wondering if Ed was all right, I haven't heard from him in days, and he hasn't been at school."

"That's odd; Charley Brewster came by earlier saying the same."

_What was Brewster doing here?_ "You mean you don't know where he is?"

"No dear,"

"Oh…"

"If that's all…"

"Sure, have a nice day."

"You too dear."

The door clicked shut behind me. Leaving the lawn I walked down the street. It was definitely odd, Ed's parents I mean. How they seemed not too worried about their son. And what was this business with Charley? Deep in thought I barely noticed as a pseudo-classic car rolled past me. It was the heckling of jocks that brought me back to reality.

"Hey! You! Jane or whoever the hell!"

Ugh "What?" I acknowledged them against my better judgment.

"Word is that you've been picking off the other nerds one by one."

_What, ahh… my lunch table has been slowly depopulating, right… Oh well, might as well steer into the rut_ "Watch out or I'll start going after idiot jocks like you."

"Was that a threat? I don't like threats."

He started hitting his fist to his hand; of course I'd get stuck with the stereotypical jerk jock with less brain cells than your average football.

"What, are you scared of little old me?"

"Why you-

"Hey!" a tallish man came from nowhere in particular "Do I see a boy calling himself a man trying to lay a finger on a defenseless woman?"

Well, that was unexpected.

The jock and his lackeys started to back up to their car; he gave me a promise that this would "be finished later"

The car drove past me, turned a corner, and went out of sight. The man was still there, on closer inspection I saw that he looked to be Italian or of some other southern European ethnicity and was wearing a tight V-necked shirt and slightly scuffed jeans. First impression: he looked damn good.

"Thank you…"

"Call me Jerry, and your welcome."

"Then thank you Jerry"

"Any time"

Moving to leave he asked one more thing

"I don't think I caught your name"

"Oh, right, I'm June." Second impression: there was something unsettling about this guy. The little voice in the back of my head was telling me to get away as fast as I could.

"Well, I'll see you around then. You do live around here, right?"

"Yes, I'll see you" hopefully never again.

As I walked down the street it dawned on me that the sun had already set and it was almost 7. Rushing home I again hurried up the stairs to my room. Where I changed into my PJ's and checked my phone again.

Still nothing.

I texted Ed again, this time a bit more desperately:

Ed answer, I went 2 ur house and u weren't there. Ur parents say u havn't been there. Tell me where you are! I swear if uve gone and gotten urself murdered I'll kill you.

Plopping down on the bed I stared at the ceiling for I-don't-know-how-long until sleep overcame me.

***Ed's P.O.V.***

I woke up in an identical room. This time when I reached for the knob there was no searing pain, I did feel different though. The lights were too bright, the wall and floor too rough, even the echo of my footsteps hurt my ears.

I was in a hall way, painted stark white with no decoration. Stumbling I made my way to what looked like a solid wall, only to find that it swung on hinges towards me. Crashing through what looked like a closet on the other side I ended up falling through a couple of sliding doors.

I looked up; the room I saw was pleasantly dim, though the carpet was rough. On the far side of the room was a shadowed figure.

Jerry.

I was still in his house.

Shit.

"You're awake, good." He went to scoop me off the ground; I wriggled, trying unsuccessfully trying to escape him. He went and set me down in a soft chair.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"You're my responsibility now; I brought you into this hidden world." He stopped and rubbed the stubble on his chin "think of us as father and son."

The thought made my stomach churn.

He continued on talking "It could be much worse."

"How?"

"I could make you kill your human family"

_Shit, is he joking? _

He sat and stared flat-eyed at me.

"Well, there are a few things that you should know before I set you free to wrap any loose ends that your disappearance might leave dangling: First, don't go outside during the day, you'll die. Second, when I say tie up loose ends I don't mean say your good byes, either kill anyone who knew you, or fake your own death, it doesn't matter which. Third, stay unnoticed, I already have people on my tail, don't attract more. Got that?"

"Uh… so you're just going to let me run free?"

"Don't think you'll be able to get very far if I don't want you to, we are linked now. Don't forget that."

There's something terribly unnerving about the way that was said.

"Now, you might want to get some real sleep while the sun is up, it'll be the last time you do, so make it count."

"Wait what?"

"You not completely changed yet, there's still one thing you've yet to do. What it is exactly I'll let you figure out."

While I was still in a slight daze about the cryptic threat-clue he led me down the hall and to the left to an empty gest room

"This will be your room while you're here."

He left the room soon after the explanation. I didn't even bother to change; I crashed face first into the bed and fell asleep on contact.


	3. A Stupid Idea

Note: And so here's chapter 3, ready and waiting to be read. I own nothing, be aware of P.O.V. changes, and enjoy.

***Junes P.O.V***

Saturday at last. I stayed in my bed and took a good thirty minutes to really appreciate my ceiling. Around noon I peeled myself out of the bed and went downstairs to get something to eat. The door to moms' room was firmly shut and she wasn't on the couch. _So she's moved to the bed for the weekend._

I got myself a bowl of cereal and flicked on the TV. I again checked my phone, expecting nothing. I wasn't surprised. This time in a huff I sent yet another text;

Text back damn it! I'm getting worried. Uve dropped off the map. For all I know ur dying in a ditch. Ur going to have a hell of a time getting caught up in class. Please call, or text, hell come visit.

A pit put off by the silence I looked up to see the news on. For about twenty minutes it was all traffic reports and weather, then:

"Breaking news from early this morning. At 5am a body was found in a ditch outside of the new housing development. The body was identified as an Edward Lee. So far cause of death has…"

A terrible sinking feeling hit me in the gut as they showed Ed's picture across the screen. Ed. Ed was dead. Oh hell. The cereal I had been in the middle of swallowing was stuck in my throat. I felt numb. First I was worried and confused, then I became paranoid.

I realized that everyone I could call a friend was slowly being picked off,_ First Adam disappears, then Ed gets killed in a ditch, it's only a matter of time before something "happens" to me._ Like any scared animal I retreated to my din.

Getting to my room I flipped on the TV to the news, drew the curtains, grabbed my computer, and resolved not to leave until school on Monday. The news was still talking about Ed, after all the media loves a good murder.

"He was a junior at New Side High School. Time of death is estimated to be somewhere between 10 and fifteen hours ago."

What, that means he was still alive when I texted him. What the hell happened to you Ed!? The segment ended and Segway into a bank robbery, I went to the internet.

Time swiftly melted away until it was dark out. I was still on Wikipedia when the ten o'clock news came on. Not wanting to hear any more about murders I went to sleep.

***Ed's P.O.V***

"There, as far anyone's concerned I died midday on Friday." The sun was now setting on Saturday

"Good, oh I forgot about it, but here's your phone, someone named June has been texting you sense Thursday"

"What!?" I grabbed my phone from his hand, there were no less than five unopened texts.

"Something I should know about?" There was a not-so-slight grin.

"N-no."

"Right… just watch yourself, and remember you're dead."

"Sure." Despite the conversation, there was something that was bothering me. "so, umm. How often do I need to…"

"Feed? Well because you gorged yourself you should be fine until tomorrow. Control is the first thing I need to teach you. In the meantime, enjoy yourself. Go visit the strip, or do whatever, just be back before sun rise." With that he left the house, I could hear the garage rise and him pull out of the drive way.

So I was free for the night. First things first, check the texts. I read them only to find that June had been slowly driving herself crazy. That gave me a stupid idea. I went to the back door through the kitchen and let myself out, I didn't want to be seen on the streets. Now that I thought about it, the yards weren't much better.

The roof tops however…

There was a slight overhang near the door. It looked low enough to grab. Gathering the strength in my legs I jumped as high as I could. I rocketed up, overshot the overhang, kept going, and was eventually brought down hard onto the roof.

"Wow." Didn't see that coming.

Getting my balance back was easier than I thought it would be. Looking down and around I saw the neighborhood stretch out before me.

"Damn, this is cool."

I got a little side tracked sure, but I only went around half the neighbored hood. I was on top of some lady's house when I checked my watch and realized it was half past 1. Oops. I made my way from there to June's house, not knowing what I expected to do or say.

***June's P.O.V.***

The TV was still on when something pounded on my window.

"June. Juuuuuune. Wake up." There came whisper yell from outside my window.

"The hell…" I was wiping the sleep from my eyes as I got out of bed.

I came to the window, still two thirds asleep. It was dark most everywhere and I barely saw Ed's pale face on the other side of the glass.

"Ed? Ed!" I slid open the window "What the fuck!" I slapped him across the face.

"Ok I deserved that."

"Damn strait you do!" I was trying to keep my voice down "I thought you were dead!"

"Technically true."

"What happened?"

"Umm…I..."

"I'm waiting."

"That's not important, I just wanted to drop by and say hi."

"At, what time is it… Two in the goddamned morning. No, you get your ass in here and explain yourself."

"Is that an invitation?"

"No, it's an order."

Ed climbed inside and landed much more coordinately than I expected.

"Now I'll ask again, what happened?" I asked flicking on the light.

Ed flinched a bit and held up a hand to shield his eyes.

"Oh it's not that bright."

"I, let's just say I woke up in some strange place and I left that place."

"Not good enough. I want details" I walked over to my desk to grab a note book from under a pile of papers.

I noticed that Ed was moving between me and the door. "You can sit on the bed if you want"

"Sure."

The note book was really jammed under there so I yanked on it, sending a pile of papers, and dads old cross that sat on top, cascading down onto my bed.

What happened next, well, scared the living hell out of me.

The top half of the pile went straight into Ed's lap. The old cross on top skidded across Ed's hand and summarily burst into flames.

"Ah, shit."

"What the fuck was that."

Ed, now cradling his blistered hand, bumbled an answer "it, umm. I, I should go…"

"Not after that. Explanation. Now."

"You won't believe me."

"A cross just burst into flames after touching your hand, I think I can handle whatever you throw at me."

"Well," he paused for a second, then rose slowly, and looked through the window. "I…"

In a split second he slipped the window open and darted out, I, reacting quickly, had time to grab the tail of his shirt.

"We both now I'm more stubborn than you." I shouted as I clung to him

"Let go!" he shrieked as he skidded up the wall and onto the roof.

"Hell no!"

Next thing I knew I was being dragged along roof tops. I didn't dare loosen my grip, mostly from fear of being dropped. Roofing shingles turned into blurs beneath us. With no warning we came to an abrupt stop. I lurched forward, but still hung on.

"Look, there are things I can't tell you, dropping by was a mistake, I should have let you think I was dead."

"That's crazy talk, whatever it is you're into I can help. Probably. Who am I kidding, no I can't." I was still clinging to his side in case he tried to bolt again. "Besides, one of my two friends disappear for days, gets declared dead, and then pops in for a late night visit, I'm going to ask questions."

"Fine, just ease up on my sides, you've got an iron grip."

"No, I'm like thirty feet off the ground on a steep pitch roof, I'm not about to loosen up."

"Fine, just calm down a little." Ed took a couple of deep breaths and looked like he was trying to come up with a way to tell me something ridiculous. "I… I've changed. It sounds like something out of a b-horror flick, but…"

Just then a dog started barking, causing me to jump just a little, which shook us both, which made Ed loos his footing. We started tumbling downward.

The roof scraped me clear of skin on my fore arms. It felt like forever until the solid shingles gave way to air. We rolled over a few times mid-air and landed with a solid thud on the concrete floor with Ed on the bottom.

"Shit, Ed, Ed say something." I was trying to shake him awake

"I'm fine, really. I'm okay."

He started to sit up, without sign of injury.

"What about you?" He gave me once over; his gaze froze on my bleeding arms.

"They'll be fine, nothing a bit of Neosporin won't fix."

He replied nothing.

"Ed, you're not in shock, are you?"

"I…"

"You two seem to be in quiet the intimate position." A familiar voice came from behind.

Ed partially came to his senses "Jer-Jerry?"

"Yes?"

_Where the hell did he come from, it must be near 3am._

"What are you doing here?" way to go miss no-tact

"I heard a commotion on my roof, so I came outside to investigate."

"Oh, wonder what that was?" real smooth

"Good question, what are you doing in my yard exactly?"

"…. Looking for the source of that sound, of course. Me and Ed here were investigating, and followed it here."

Jerry gave a slight smirk "so, why are you two on the ground?"

"…"

"Never mind, why don't you come inside and bandage yourselves up?"

Damn, there's no way out of it. "Thank you that would be great."

I stood, and Jerry went to pick Ed up. He then led me into his house. Suddenly every grade school warning about "Stranger-danger" popped into my head. Well it was, too little, too late.


	4. That's my Story and I'm Sticking to it

Hope ya'll have fun with chapter 4. Incase anyone forgot; the story will be updated every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I still own nothing, and the * still mean a change in P.O.V.

***Ed's P.O.V.***

I remembered last night. _Jerry's going to kill me._

Speaking of, he came around the stairs and into the den where I was.

"You've got some explaining to do."

Shit "I know, it was a stupid idea"

"Extremely, now what are you going to do about it?"

"I was thinking I'd just cut all contact and never talk to her again."

"Well that won't work, she's up stairs sleeping in your room."

"She's where!?"

"Better come up with a plan, it's almost noon, she'll be waking up any time now."

"The hell man! What happened to 'cut all ties'?"

"I want to see how you handle it."

"Oh I get it, this is some wired test of character."

"Basically."

I got up from my seat on the couch and went up the stairs to what was now my room. I slowly swung the door open to find a still asleep June. _What the hell do I do know?_ I hadn't told her anything, not really, but she had seen things, and she was smart enough to figure it out eventually.

As if on cue she started to stir

"Ed? That you?"

"… ya are you ok."

"just fine"

She started to sit up, her arms were bandaged from last night. "So, feel like telling me what the hell happened?"

"Vampires."

"say again."

"Vampires. That's what happened."

"Go on."

"The cross bursting into flames, that's all the black vampire mojo. The thing with the roof tops, vampire strength and speed. Surviving a 30ft fall and breaking your fall, vampire durability. There I said it, you wanted to know."

She was quiet for a minute, obviously thinking about something.

"Ok."

"You believe me?" didn't see that coming.

"Well, I can't come up with a better way to explain any of that, and it fits pretty well."

"Fwew," I couldn't help murdering under my breath "suck it Charley, someone believes me."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

I stood awkwardly for a moment, June sat up in bed, still in the PJ's from last night.

"I hate to ask, but about Jerry…"

"Ya, you should try to give him a wide birth."

Jerry called from the living room "did I hear my name?"

Great, so he can hear me from here. "Just a mention." I called back

"So, what do you plan to do now?"

"Good question."

"Also, do I get to go home, or…" there was a glint of panic in her eyes.

"Oh, no no no, you'll be fine. You just can't leave while the suns up."

"Let me guess, you'll burn like toast in an oven?"

"Pretty much."

"Fine"

I sat on the bed next to her. She was taking this awfully well, but then again I wasn't too surprised, she was my brand of weird. Being deep in my thoughts I almost didn't notice when her stomach growled.

"Hungry?"

"Starving"

"Sit tight, I'll get you something to eat." Thinking about it, it had been awhile sense I'd eaten anything… anyone.

Making my way down the stairs I was stopped by Jerry.

"So, I take it you've decided to keep the loos end dangling?"

"She's not a loos end." I said grabbing some apples, they were the only real food Jerry kept.

"Just watch your back, I don't need to go looking for a new fledgling."

I didn't respond on my way back up stairs. Entering the room I tossed the apples to June. She was where I had left her.

"So, what was it like?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb"

I didn't exactly want to share what I'd done, so I naturally bull shited it "I was unconscious for most of it. Let's just say it wasn't fun."

"I get it, you don't want to talk, that's fine. For now"

I was glad that she let the question die. Desperately grasping for something to say the best I could come up with was:

"You smell nice"

"Thanks, I think"

Oh, that was weird.

"Why did you text me so much?" I really wasn't planning on asking, but it just kind of slipped out.

"I-I was worried about you, at this point you're the only friend I've got" she was blushing slightly.

Wait a second, girl says she's worried about you, lets you into her house at 2 in the morning, doesn't freak out when you tell her you're a man eating monster, BLUSHES. She was into me. Of all the things that had happened this was the one that unnerved me.

"Ya, right, friends." _WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo!?_

"Thanks. For the apples, I mean."

"You're welcome, if you need anything, just call, I'll be… around." I went to leave the room, just before I left I said, over my shoulder ""I'll check back with you in an hour."

"Sure, I'll see you"

Leaving, I went down the stairs and into the den, I had to share some words with Jerry.

***Jerry's P.O.V***

I had heard everything, and I knew Ed knew I had. Never the less, I let him show his cards in the conversation before I showed mine.

"I told her."

"hmm?"

"I told her about me, and you."

"…and."

I could sense his tensing "…and I'm not killing her."

I expected as much "that's nice. What do you plan on doing then?"

"I'm letting her go like nothing ever happened."

"Is that really wise?"

He didn't reply. Then I decided to mess with him… "you've got yourself a girlfriend." I could feel the edge of my lips curl into a grin.

"Do not!"

"Just a school yard crush then?"

"Sh-shut up."

"So I hit a nerve."

He didn't say a word.

"So, did you tell her strait, or did you dance around the topic? Don't tell me you went with that ridiculous 'brooding troubled soul with a dark secret' story. She does know how paranoid, and unstable you are right?"

"Shut up."

"My my, getting rather testy aren't we"

That's when he, as expected, lunged at me. I side stepped him and he went flying past me. Spinning around I grabbed his leg and flung him down to the ground like a rag doll. I pinned him by the neck.

He sputtered the words "She's my friend"

"She's a weakness" as I held him down a look of fury came over his face

"If you hurt her…"

"I won't, what kind of father would do that to their son?"

"You're not my father."

"Technically…"

Ed stopped struggling

"Fine, just let me up."

I did.

"Word to the wise, don't get too involved."

Ed gave me a dirty look and stalked off, I assume to talk to June.

How this played out would be very interesting, it was a shame I couldn't give it more attention. Sadly, there were other matters I needed to focus on, like a certain Charley Brewster.


	5. Did I Hit a Nerve?

So here we go with chapter five, wow, I didn't think I would get this far, or have more than two readers, so thanks for being here. I mean it. Anyhow, I still own nothing but the OC, and there's some slight gore in this one, but it's no worse than the first chapter.

***June's P.O.V.***

It was near 7 and the sun was setting. Ed had been in and out of the room checking in on me throughout the day. He had finally spilled the reason for his sudden disappearance and "death". One thing that disturbed me through was that I wasn't disturbed. I mean, when you figure out your best (only) friend has been turned into a blood-sucking man-killer you should be a little troubled by it.

Either way Ed came in just past sunset.

"It's dark out, you want to head home?"

"Sure."

I got up from the desk I was sitting at and walked over to him. We went down the stairs and to the front door. Jerry was in the kitchen, Ed didn't say good-bye when we left. We walked down the drive and onto the sidewalk.

"You could cut the tension in there with a dull butter knife, what happened between you two?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do, what happened?"

"…."

"Fine, go brood in your corner, I can wait."

"Please don't say brood."

"did I hit a nerve?"

"…or that."

"Fine, I'll get it out of you eventually"

We kept walking, when a car drove by and started slowing as it got nearer.

"Um.. Hey Ed, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Wha- Oh shit." Trying to keep out of sight he grabbed me and hopped the nearest fence.

We landed in a heap on the other side.

"Well, that was subtle."

"I'm dead, not subtle."

I huffed in a way that said 'fine-I'll-let-you-have-that-one' and leaned back again the fence. On the way down I had rolled my ankle. Ed went to stand up and offered his hand. I told him about my leg.

"Are you ok?" he went to lean over me.

"I should be fine, it's just a sprain."

"You sure, it already looks a little swollen."

"I'm sure" I was sure that Ed was very close.

"I don't think you should try to walk on it."

"Then how exactly am I supposed to get home? Fly?"

"That… or I could carry you."

While that sounded very tempting… "No, no-no-no-no-no, I'm not getting carried."

***Ed's P.O.V.***

"Why do I feel like this is part of a segway in a bad sitcom?" June said from my arms.

"Because, you're not getting your way, for once."

"Ouch."

I let her get the last word, really I was just happy to hold her. This time we were taking a long route through back yards, mostly those of unsold houses. The street wasn't much of an option, and June refused to get on the roof tops after last night.

"so, here we are. In abandoned yards, alone. Together." Well, that was about as smooth as broken glass.

"yep, here we are, stop for minuet, I want to see if I can walk"

I stopped walking and gently set her down. She set her good foot down, tried to put weight on her bad leg, and immediately crumbled down and onto me.

"I take that as a no"

"looks like it."

We stood there for a moment, and I was very aware of her full weight leaning against me. I wrapped my arms around her side, and she slung hers up round my neck and shoulders. It was a very nice moment, which was brought to an end by a rude call.

"Gross, nerd sex!"

Looking to my left I saw some idiot coming out of the abandoned house. He reeked of pot.

"Shit, not this guy again." June said, with arms still around me

I gave her a questioning look.

"he was giving me hell with a couple of his buddies"

The guy was yelling something, I didn't catch what. Just that he was stupidly loud. I looked over at him, and saw that he had drawn a knife.

"I told you I'd be back bitch." He sounded drunk too.

I stepped between him and June.

"I-is that you Evil? Where'd you go man? I missed pantsing you in gym." He was waving the knife around now.

"Back off."

"ho-oh, getting pretty ballsy aren't we Evil? Bah, I don't care" He started forward, and then lopped into a run, knife held outwards.

As he came at me I shot my hand out, causing the knife to go flying. He let out an anguished yell and clutched his hand. Ruby red blood dripped from a knife wound.

Somewhere deep down an instinct to kill stirred.

"That wasn't very smart." There was an unfamiliar edge in my voice.

"Damn it! I'll sue you, you little fucker!"

I went forward. Time seemed to slow, the metallic scent of blood radiated out toward me. I felt more than saw him try to throw a punch at me. It took no effort to dodge the wild swing, while he was off balance I shot my hand upwards and caught him by the neck. I lifted him off the ground, somewhere in the background I could hear June yelling something, the jock was begging for what I assumed was his life.

I slung him around, slamming him into the side of the house. He slid down the wall, half unconscious. I went down after him. Pushing his head to the side, his neck was exposed. With nothing more than blind instinct guiding me I bit down hard.

Blood gushed out of the wound and I lost all control.

***June's P.O.V.***

Ed just killed someone. Strait up bit out the guys' jugular. There was no way I could run, so that left me with one stupidly flimsy plan: appeal to humanity. I was so fucked.

At this point I was on the ground with my swollen leg making sure I didn't go anywhere. I sat for a good five minutes just listening to the squelching of blood. The sound stopped and Ed stood over the still warm body. He turned around and looked me strait in the eye. There was a preditorial edge, like the one Jerry seemed to constantly give off.

He took a step in my direction.

"Ed, calm down"

He said nothing

"The guys' dead, chill."

He was standing over me now

"I know you can hear me. Stop. P-please."

Now he was kneeling down and dangerously close to me. I could see a stream of blood flowing down his chin.

"E-ed…"

He came closer, we were face to face. The next thing I knew his lips were against mine. I lost track of my arms, only to feel his wrap around my waist. The kiss became all consuming, he pulled me in closer, I went in willingly, I could feel his tung on my lips, I met it with my own. There was the brass aftertaste of blood, but I didn't care. I regained control of my hands and wrapped them around his shoulders. I could feel myself being brought closer to him; his hands were snaking up my back.

He started moving down from my mouth and to my neck, just as he came close alarm bells sounded in my mind.

I weakly pushed him away. He backed off. The look in his eyes was different, the lean and hungry edge was gone, and the same Ed I had known for a year had returned.

"I-I'm so sorry."

"no, I'm, it's fine…"

By the way he was looking at me I must have been covered in blood smears. "I should be headed home."

He still looked distracted. "Sure, can you walk?"

"No, you'll have to keep carrying me"

He went to scoop me up, I clung to him once I was off the ground. He carried me the rest of the way home.

We got to the house, Ed jumped to the roof over the garage, opened the window that led to my room, and set me down on my bed. Then he turned to leave.

"Ed, I'll see you around?"

"After tonight?"

"Ya."

He paused for a second. "Maybe" then he left through the same window.

I drifted to sleep with murky thoughts of earlier drifting through my mind.


	6. Creep and Learn

I am so sorry I'm up dating later in the day, I've been up at my school sense eight in the morning working on the cars (I'm on a team that builds Solar Cars). Anyways here's chapter six, enjoy it. I also want to say thanks to my so-far three reviewers, Wendy, k.m., and a guest. I still only own the OC.

***June's P.O.V.***

The morning after I was in a daze. I didn't hear a word during first period, and second period might as well have been given in Swahili. During lunch though I decided to pay a visit to the library.

It was devoid of all life, with the exception of the crusty old librarian and someone on the computers. I set myself down at a table buried deep in the non-fiction section. For a while I ghosted around the isles looking for something that might apply to the current situation. That's when I noticed a tall blond walk into the library and over to the boy at the computer.

I didn't catch any of the conversation, but I did notice that the boy was Charley Brewster. I vaguely remembered that he and Ed had been friends in the past, and that he was supposed to be in math class.

_Hmm… what brings a jock to the library?_

The blond left the room and Charley went back to the computer. That's when I decided to snoop.

I went up behind him, from where I was I could see the screen. It was the website for Fright Night.

_Vampires? You've got to be kidding me. _I slinked over and walked past him, acting non-schelant. I did peek a glance at the note book in front of him however. It was all about vampire hunting, slaying, behaviors, history, and lore. Charley looked pretty sleep deprived himself.

Something was going on, and something told me it had to do with Jerry.

I retreated back to my table, trying to connect the dots that Charley involvement.

_So, Jerry turned Ed into a vampire, Charley found out about Jerry somehow, and appears to be planning on doing something about it, between Jerry and Ed the body count has been rising… and Jerry's and Charley's houses are right next to each other. Nothing's been different at school, so I doubt Charley knows anything about my involvement. Or does he… Well, only one way to find out._

I once again left my seat and went to the computers. I came up to charley and asked a completely benign question.

"Hey, you used to hand out with Ed, right?"

He started upward, and looked me in the face, as if he was trying to figure out who I was.

"I'm June, one of Ed's friends." I said trying to get him to say something "I was wondering if you had heard anything about him lately?"

"Umm… no."

"Oh, okay, thanks." I walked away.

Ok, so he didn't have an inkling of an idea that I was involved, and apparently hadn't been watching the news because he seemed oblivious about Ed's "death".

Just as I headed back to grab my things the bell rang, I hurried to fourth period.

***Ed's P.O.V.***

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Jerry was giving me an I-disaprove-but-not-really-so-this-talking-to-is-j ust-a-formality look.

"About the dead body I left in a yard?"

"That and the fact that you did it in front of your girlfriend, who's now just walking around, no doubt telling everyone she knows."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"…sure."

"I hid the body, it's about fifty miles out in the desert, no one's going to find it."

"But June is still running free."

"You don't have to worry about her."

"And why's that?"

"We've reached an agreement", no we hadn't

"Which is…?"

"None of your business"

"That's not called for."

He went over to a desk that was against the wall. Above it was a tapestry.

"Do you know what this crest means?" she was talking about the figure on the cloth.

"No."

"It's the symbol of our clan."

"That's nice, I guess." I started to turn to leave

"I'm serious, stay and listen for a minute."

It felt like my legs locked up at the order

"I said that this was a gift, and it is. Now you need to learn what it means. At this point we're the only two left. Our clan began in the Mediterranean, around the time of the Romans. There are only three or four clans left, with only one having a wide influence.

"Each clan has its own distinctive style, we, for example, keep our pray alive for days while we feed. You've seen the rooms."

For some reason that didn't disturb me as much as it should have.

"That puts us at a disadvantage, because it means we either have to set up cells or hunt every day, but we have the advantage of being able to control urges more than others, so we blend better.

"Which brings me to the point I was trying to make: You need to learn how to control yourself, or eventually you'll go on a rampage and we won't be able to just hide the bodies. Understood?"

"Sure, whatever. Just tell me what I need to do so we can get over with the history lesson." I really wasn't in the mood to be lectured.

"First, we start you on a schedule"

"What."

"You eat every day just past nine o'clock until decided otherwise."

"What?"

"Second, we start you on a training regiment, its fine that you can do a few tricks on the rooftops, but they're sloppy and you need to learn some technique."

"What?"

"Also, I should probably teach you a bit about culture, language, the arts, science, you never know when it'll come in handy."

"What?"

"Stop repeating yourself, and close your mouth, you'll catch flies. Maybe I should teach you some manners too."

I was speechless. Did he plan scheduling my bathroom trips too?

"As a matter of fact, let's start now. Today I'll teach you how to play the piano, and we can get you started on learning some Italian, then we'll break for dinner. How does that sound?"

I was still a bit flabbergasted.

"No objections? Good, now, over to the piano."

***Charley's P.O.V.***

I went into my room and shut the door. Jerry was planning something, and not knowing what was driving me crazy.

From my window I could see his front door. Nothing had happened so far. So far.

I went to lie on my bed. I knew I had to do something, between the growing number of missing people, and Jerry's house-of-death next door it was only a matter of time before shit hit the fan. One thing that was bothering me though was that girl in the library, what was her name? June, ya that was it. What business did she have asking after Ed? Did they know each other from somewhere?

I suddenly felt really guilty about giving up on Ed as a friend. I should have listened. Because I hadn't he died, and it was all my fault. I'm such an ass.

One thing was fore sure though, I wasn't about to let it happen again. One way or another Jerry was going down.


	7. A Night out on the Town

I am so sorry it took me forever to update, I've been psychotically busy. I've been moving, and I took over a team at school, and I've had some nasty court business. its just been all around tough, but I'm still working on this story. I'm thinking of a sequel, but I'm not sure how people will react to the ending I have planned, so ya. Enjoy! (and yes i realize its a Tuesday, but I don't think people like waiting)

***June's P.O.V.***

A week had rolled by before I saw Ed again. For the first two days I stayed up late expecting him to show up, by the third day I was starting to get worried, after six days had passed I gave up expecting to see him again. On the seventh day, however, I was pleasantly surprised.

It was just past ten when there was a tapping on my window. Looking up from my computer screen I saw Ed half way through the threshold.

"Where the hell have you been, I haven't seen you in a week!"

"Sorry, this is the first night I've had off in a long time." he gave a very defensive answer.

"Night off from what?"

"Jerry decided that he needed to teach me how to be a proper creature of the night, so it's been nothing but education and workout drills for the past week."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've been hearing nothing but 'play Beethoven's piano sonata no. 21 in c minor Ed', 'translate this passage into Spanish and recite it with a Catalan accent Ed', 'I want you to run a lap around the city, be back in fifteen minutes Ed', 'play the first chair violins part of ode to joy Ed', 'explain how electricity works and the brief history of its uses, in Portuguese Ed', 'go through your tie kwon do drills, after that it's marksmanship practice Ed' all week. I mean all week, I don't sleep anymore, so there were no nap breaks either."

"Well, it sounds like you've been having fun."

"Shut up."

"So, what brings you here tonight? I thought you had disappeared on me again."

"Jerry said that he had something to do tonight, and I" he paused for a second "I missed you."

I could feel myself blush a bit. "I missed you too."

We stood there for an awkwardly silent minute, until Ed suggested that we go out around town.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Well, ya but no one expect to see a dead guy walking so they won't. And besides that news report was two weeks ago, I can almost guaranty that no one who didn't know me first hand doesn't even remember it."

"True," I deliberated on it for a second "let me get dressed, I'll meet you outside."

"Great"

He left, again through the window, and I went to my closet. I didn't have many fancy cloths, but I managed to dig out a green-gray knee length dress and some nice-ish jeans. That would do just fine.

I went out my window and onto the roof. Ed was on the ground.

"Go ahead and jump, I'll catch you."

"Oh no, I'm not jumping off the roof, in case you haven't noticed every time I'm around you I fall off of something and end up with a sprain or road rash. Go grab the ladder; it should be around here somewhere.

He somewhat reluctantly found the latter and propped it against the wall, I slowly made my way down it. Once on the ground I asked;

"Where too?"

"I was thinking the city, maybe the strip"

"Sounds great, just one question though."

"What's that?"

"How exactly do you plan on getting there?"

"I've got that covered" he had a slight grin on his face.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

"It'll be fine", he said as he picked me up bridle style. "Hold on"

He didn't need to tell me twice. He rocketed off at a speed I didn't think was plausible, he kept the pace for a solid ten minutes. When he stopped, and I looked up, I saw that we were behind the mall.

He gently let me down.

"Where to first?" he asked.

I thought of the most diabolical thing plausible "Remember, around thanksgiving, when you told me you were afraid of roller coasters?"

"No."

"Yes"

"No, I'm not riding on a metal death trap."

"Oh like you have anything to be worried about"

He gave me an I'm-not-doing-it glare

"We both know I'm more stubborn than you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Fine".

***Ed's P.O.V.***

I realized how big of a mistake I had made once I was strapped into the seat next to June.

"What was I thinking."

"You were thinking 'I should impress the girl by riding this coaster and not scream like a little girl'" She answered my rhetorical question. The answer was incredibly sarcastic, but I couldn't say I didn't like it.

The cart lurched forward and was being drug up the first drop by chains that were painfully rickety sounding. The cart came to the very top of the hill, sat at the tipping point for a terrible second, and flew downward toward the earth.

There was a sharp embankment and the track twisted itself into a corkscrew, it made my stomach fly up to my chest. Next came another drop, then a loop, then a barrel roll, then some knot-thing, all of which made my brain rattle against my skull. Then I lost track of the movements, only to fell like my legs were going to be yanked out of their sockets by some intricate death trap. I had my eyes closed the rest of the time. After some more gut twisting sensations the cart jerked to a stop. The harness lifted off of me and I scurried out of the seat.

June walked lazily over.

"See it wasn't so bad."

"Speak for your crazy self."

"Ah, you're shaking."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Shut up."

We walked away from the amusement section of the mall, and eventually ended up outside.

"It's too bad we can't go into the casinos yet." She said, looking Caesar's Palace.

"I think the sensory overload would make it not worth it."

"I guess"

We walked onward until we were off the strip, eventually we ended up at a Wal-Mart, of all places.

"We should go in and people-watch." She suggested

"What?"

"People watch, all it is is just sitting back, relaxing, and judging people. Wal-Mart it the best plausible place to do it."

"So, we're basically stalking people."

"pretty much, ya."

"Sounds like fun."

It was fun. First we set up shop in the home and garden section, only to see a pimp walk in. For whatever reason he bought no less than thirty flower pots and a single potted plant. Then it was on to the electronics, where a twenty something guy walked in with five ten year olds, all of which wanted –and got- a different $60 game. The produce scion was the best (worst?) with its 300lb grandma in short-shorts that had nothing but red meat and laxatives in her basket.

At nearly 3am we left the store.

"note to self, never do that again." I said jokingly

"don't pretend you didn't have fun."

"I just mean, damn people, get all of your weird shit in shifts instead of all at once."

She stifled a laugh, was unable to hold it in and burst out in maniacal laughter. Which made me laugh. Soon enough we were both cackling weirdoes on the side of the street.

"It wasn't even that funny!"

"I know"

More cackling.

Eventually our less-than-inconspicuous fun drew attention.

"shut up you damn kids!" came a call from a drunken partier, who came staggering towards us.

"not this again." June had a worried edge in her voice, no doubt remembering last week.

"no, it's cool, I've got this one under control."

The drunken man wobbled up and poked me in the chest.

"What's a scrawny-ass kid like you doin' in Vegas, aren't you like twelve or something? Where's your mommy?"

"you should go"

"Oh, the wittle boys ordering me around now! Hey guys check the little man out!"

"Want me to call a cab?" these guys were starting to get on my nerves.

"Being a wise guy, little punk! You should learn some manners!"

The guy swung a punch on manners, but I ducked. On the ground I shot out my legs, kicking him square in the shin.

He let out a howl of pain, and came down on top of me. He grabbed my neck, trying to straingle me, only to have me throw him to the side, roll around, jump up, and grab him by the leg.

Now blindly kicking out the guy called out for one of his buddies to come help. While holding the guy, someone grabbed me from behind, pinning my arms. Without letting go I stomped on the buddies foot, and thrust my head back into his face, breaking his nose. He went down, blood running down his face. Then I slung the first guy on top of the second.

Someone was yelling to my left, whirling around I saw that it was the third drunk. With no hesitation I made a vertical jump, and cleared the guy as he ran under me. I came down right behind him, and gave him a right hook to the side of the head. He went down.

"See, it's under control"

"so it is"

Or, it would be, if the sound of sirens wasn't wailing in the background. Looking to the side I saw a man holding a phone, looking out the window of the Wal-mart.

"oh, so _now_ the people of Wal-Mart have a shred of humanity."

June seemed a bit confused "what?"

"Right, they're too far away to hear, the cops are on there way, it looks like that guy" I pointed "saw the fight."

"Time to disappear then."

"Looks like it"

With a grin I scooped her up, and made a dash for the desert.

***Junes P.O.V.***

We were I-don't-know-where when Ed stopped running.

"Good job not killing anyone back there." I was actually serious.

"Thanks" He took a seat on a flat stone.

I went to sit next to him. The desert stretched out in miles in all directions, with its features barely being illuminated in the pale moonlight.

"So,do you have any idea where we are?"

"Don't worrie, I can still hear the cars from the city"

"Can you now? What else can you hear?"

There was a mischievous glint in his eye "Well, I can hear your heart beating."

"Is that so?"

"For example, I can hear it speed up when I do this…"

He leant in for a kiss, I returned it. Moving out from the kiss, I scooted closer to him.

"What else can you hear?"

"guess"

This time I went in for the kiss. He wrapped his arms around me.

Our lips melted into each other, and I was pulled in closer. His tongue slowly worked its way into my mouth, for a minute mine met his and we sat, engulfed in each other. Then, slowly, Ed moved downward, his lips sliding down onto my neck. This time there was no mental alarm, no primal urge to flee. With a slight movement I felt my skin being pierced. There was a flood of adrenaline after a twinge of pain. My grip loosened on him, while his tightened around me.

He pulled away and I slumped into his chest, both tired and exhilarated.

"I-I shouldn't have done that" he was quite when he talked.

"It's ok" I said half dazed

He scooped me up in his arms, "I'm taking you home"

I don't remember the trip back, only being set in my bed, watching Ed move for the window and calling out to him in a meek little voice.

"hey Ed," he stopped walking "I love you"

There was a moment of silence. "I love you too" then he was gone.


	8. Are you on Drugs?

Here's Chapter 8, it is Wednesday after all, any way, I'm going to get back to the Monday, Wednesday, Friday updates starting next week. so no update Friday, but after that its back to normal. Also for the few people who review I want to say thank you, it means a lot. anyhow, enjoy, and I'll be back Monday.

***Charley's P.O.V.***

Jerry was gone last night, what the hell is he planning?

***Jerry's P.O.V.***

I was giving a particularly disapproving stair to Ed.

He was squirming in his seat "ok look, it's not that bad, it doesn't mean anything, I mean she knew, and it's not that unexpected, its instinct really, like a playful cat nipping at someone's finger, right? Right…" I let him wallow in worry for a minute longer "…right…?"

"Doesn't mean anything you say."

He was dead silent, and somewhat bug eyed

"I'll tell you what" I continued on "I'm going to make my move in a couple of days, that old Charley friend of yours is giving me grief, you know he broke in a couple of nights ago"

"He what?"

"Yes, found the rooms and everything, he thought I didn't know he was here, but I could hear his heart thundering a mile away"

"Shit, what are we going to do?"

"We aren't going to do anything, I'm going to handle it, and you're going to shadow me in case I need you."

"Why, do you think something's going to happen?"

"not really, but he did talk to a certain Peter Vincent, I think it'll be interesting"

"He talked to peter? How the hell did he get the chance?"

"that's irrelevant," I pushed he thought away with a hand gesture "what matters is that Charley's getting too cocky for his own good and its getting on my nerves."

"Ok, I'm going to go to my room now…" Ed drifted off, I let him go, there was no sense in carrying on the conversation, and besides, it's fun to see him sweat.

***June's P.O.V.***

I woke up with a splitting head ache. Picking up my phone for the time I realized it was 8:30, and Monday.

Shit! I've been asleep for a whole day! I swapped out my partially stained dress for a t-shirt, grabbed my back-pack and ran out the door.

Even with my running to the school I was a couple of minutes late. The bell rang while I was still around the block, and I got my first tardy of the year. Sitting down I went face down on the desk, only to be called on to answer a question I didn't hear.

"umm…."

was glaring at me.

The room was awkwardly silent, and I could feel the eyes of my class mates drilling into the back of my head.

"Could you repeat the question?" I am so screwed

"No, and I need to talk to you after class, now can somebody tell me…"

Damn. It was going to be a bad day from the get go.

Class droned on until the bell rang, I approached the desk.

"Are you on drugs?" he asked me with a straight face.

"What?"

"You've come to class with blood shot eyes, are half asleep, aren't focusing on anything, and look like you've been running around town all weekend"

"…No, you think- what?"

"and what's there on your neck? Are those needle marks?"

"What, no, I don't even. No"

"It's ok if you need to talk, I lost I nephew to heroine. Don't go down that path." He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"I don't do any… are-are you ok?"

"It's just there's so much potential in you knowing the answer to the question"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, do you know the answer"

"What" I looked up and realized I was sitting at my desk, and all of the class was staring at me, just like before.

was glaring again. "Did you not read the chapter I assigned? Why is it that no one reads the book? Just a few years ago…"

Thoroughly confused I realized a few things, one: I was still in class, two: I'm pretty sure I was hallucinating, and three: it was going to be a very long day.

***Ed's P.O.V.***

The door to my room clicked shut behind me, walking over to the desk I looked over the papers scattered about, some were in English, others French, Italian, or Romanian, a few where sheets of music, while there were diagrams about anatomy and construction as well. It was odd, I don't remember learning any of it, and yet the knowledge was just stored somewhere deep in my mind.

As I plopped into the couch –there was no bed- I thought of things to do: study, no need; train, already have; have lunch, not hungry.

That last one is a bother, is June ok. I bit her does that mean…

No. No. she's alright. I can't help but wonder, what will happen to her.

I decided that the only person who would know would be Jerry, but I really didn't want to tak to him, not now at least.

That brings me to something else: Charley.

Does he think I'm dead? Probably, I would think I'm dead. Well, that is technically true.

More importantly, what is Jerry planning, is he just going to go over there and take Charley's head off? That wouldn't be a bad plan, now that I think about it.

All the circular thinking was making me twitch, of course I couldn't even go out and run around the rooftops, it was day out. With nothing to do, I reluctantly picked up the old violin and started playing whatever came to mind.

***June's P.O.V.***

I swung the door shut behind me and curled up into a ball on my bed.

Lessoned learned: people are weird.

After first periods episode, things get stranger, in physics the math equations started rearranging themselves, while in lunch I swear to god the food became sentient and there was a war between the mashed potatoes and peas, the art teacher- - seemed to have taken up a job as a salsa dancer, in Pre-Cal my notes turned into a creepy-ass threat.

Those were the tip of the ice burg, the hallways were the worst, voices coming from nowhere, imagined conversations, that random picture of a wrecked car in that parking lot.

Weird.

***Ed's P.O.V.***

Around three I finally sucked it up and went to talk to Jerry.

He was in his office at the desk where the tapestry hung, he heard me come in.

"Yes?" he swiveled around in his chair.

"I need to know, what will happen to June now that I bit her." I only half wanted to hear the answer.

"That depends." He had an unnervingly even tone.

"On what?" there was a nervous edge that I knew he could hear

"Vampires produce venom, that's how it spreads, it's also why not everyone who gets bit changes, I thought I told you this"

"You did, but what happens when someone's bit and they don't change"

"You've seen the rooms right? Where we keep the people, you should know very well what happens"

"I mean when they're not about to die"

"well, that's different."

No shit Sherlock, its different. "how"

"To put it simply think of the world in terms of layers, with the nice filtered daylight version being the top, the deeper you go the more ancient and grave things become, people only see the top layer, a few can see in the twilight zone between they're called psychics, its plausible that if someone gets bitten, and doesn't change- let's say go a layer deep- or die, the might get a stuck in that in between zone."

Numb, I asked "what?"

There was a slight smile on Jerry's face that told me he knew more than he let on "Of course, that's just speculation, we could never be sure"

Sure you're not sure

Apparently I was quite for a little too long, because jerry suggested that I "do something useful around the house"

Nodding in agreement I left the room with worried thoughts of what was happening to June.


	9. You Mangey Mutt

Alrighty people, chapter 9, hot off the key bord made specially for ya'll. I wanted to post it tonight instead of tomorrow because that's the first day of school, and I wont come in contact with a computer untill close to eight at night. So enjoy this, and I'll see (not see?) ya'll Wednesday.

***June's P.O.V.***

For a few minutes I thought that the tapping at my window was another helucination.

It was dark as I stumbled across my room. Coming to my window, I could see Ed's silowet.

"June, it's me, open up will ya."

Half grumbling to myself I let loos the locks. Ed slid through the now-open window.

"Have you heen feeling ok" he asked me, the panic was clear in his voice.

"What, um... kind of"

"That's convincing. Tell me whats up."

"Well, I might or might not have been helucinating."

"Might?"

Thinking that I should just fess up, I told Ed all about my day, drug intervention and all.

"There, happy now?" I was a little short with him, maybe even a little harsh, but I did just have one hell of a day, and I was still half asleep, which is probably why I shrieked like a little girl once I turned around.

I had gone to flick on the light, and when I spun back around I saw Ed Surrounded in an argy black smoke, that wove tightly around his neck.

"What, whats wrong!?" he was looking desperatly around the room for what made me scream.

"Ju-just stand really still for a second."

"Why..."

"Just listen to me on this one."

"...Ok."

Ed was stone still, but the black hung around him. It shivered like smoke in a bottle, but looked solid. After a long pause, I stuck out a tenitive hand and tried to touch it.

"June?"

"Shhh..." There seemed to be a cold shell around the smoke, but nothing was solid, my hand went strait through what I saw.

"Still seeing things." I told him, in an atempt to explain my weirdness.

"What things?"

"Thick black smoke, it looks pissed." At this point I was backing up.

"Do you want to turn the light back off?" I could almost see the consern hang in the air.

"No, I can deal with it, after all, I did see in a salsa dress." I tried to mask how shaken I was with dry humor.

Though I could tell Ed didn't buy it, he humored me and went along.

Sitting down on my bed, he sat next to me. For a few comphorting hours we talked about any and everything that came to mind.

"Remember that time Adam spilled milk on his pant and it looked like he wet himself?" Ed had a remembering look to his eye

"How could I forget, half the people in the school called him cow crotch for a month."

We both had a chuckle

"Good times."

"I'll say"

We prattled on, eventually the clock stuck midnight.

"Sometimes I wish I had a dog." I said to the room in general.

"Why's that?" Ed wondered back to the room.

"There loyal, not to mention adorible. I don't have friends, remember?"

"You've always got me."

I leant a little closer, and let my head rest on his shoulder.

Two o'clock rolled around.

"Why don't you go to bed, you need your sleep." We were laying next to eachother by this point, Ed had his arms wrapped around me.

"But I'm haveing such a nice time talking."

Not long after I fell asleep, with Ed as my pillow.

***Ed's P.O.V.***

I sliped out of Junes house at half past three. With little else to do I went by Adams old house.

It bothered me, talking about him I mean. It was no seceret to me what happened to him. He was my friend after all. I doubt June hadn't figured it out either.

Friends. There was a strange idea. Charley was a friend, a worthless one I had come to find out. And what do I make of Jerry? Am I supposed to go around and be all like "I hate you vmpire dad", in reality he hasn't done me very much wrong. I'm not delusioned enough to think that he's done everything out of the kindness of his own heart, no. I realise that I'm just a pawn to him, but hey, I get fed, have whats basicaly a world class education, and get to do basicaly whatever I want, that's not so bad.

Walking down the street, I heard a trash can clatter and fall over. Whirling around, I saw a black and tan tail wagging back and forth. Walking over I wistled, the tail stopped, stiffened, and then disapeared into the can. I came to the trash, looked inside and was greeted by a face full of tung.

"Gah" I jumped pack, and was followed by eighty pounds of dog.

"Hey there, calm down" I burshed the dog aside, but he still pawed at my leg.

"Oh, ok fine." leaning down I scratched behind his ears, only to make his leg thump up and down like a jack hammer.

"What are you supposed to be any way?"

The thing had a bridge looking nose, short hair, and upright pointed ears, but had some fringe hair, and big paws too.

"You're a weird one." I said as I turned to head back back home.

Aabout fourty feet later the dog was still following me.

"Hey, stay here, you're not coming home with me." The dog tilted his head and sat. "Good, now stay"

I was hald way around the block when I heard his nails claking on the pavement.

Turning around I said "I said stay" then thinking I added "I'm talking to a dog, Junes crazy must be rubbing off on me."

I set off walking again, this time I got to the front door, only to find the dog at my heel. "Fine, you stubborn mutt, I'll let you in"

He walked right in and plunked himself down on the couch like he owned the place.

"Hey! Get off of that." I had to pick the thing up and set him on the ground. "You're not going to let anything be easy are you?"

He let out a soft woof in response.

"Smart ass"

Turning around to go upstairs if found myself facing Jerry.

Oh shit.

"Whats that?" I knew he was talking about the dog.

"Whats what?"

"you know very well what I'm asking about."

"That, oh that's a dog. You know, evolved from wolves, it's mans best friend. The scientific name is Canis Domesticus. I thought you knew that."

"Very funny, what is it doing in my living room." his words felt more like a demand for an answer than a question.

"It followed me"

"So you decided my couch would make a good home for it?"

"..."

"Right, just make sure it doesn't chew up all of my things."

"What?" I was half in shock that Jerry would intertain the idea of having a pet.

"Clean up after it, feed it, just don't let it get in trouble."

"...O-ok." I thought I was off the hook for a minuet

"By the way..."

'for a minuet' was the key word there.

***Jerry's P.O.V.***

Why not let him keep the dog? I knew very well that he was going to give it to the girl.

There was an interesting thought: the girl.

Ed was panicing about her, that I knew. I however knew exactly what was going on. This was something I'd seen, a very, very long time ago.

No sense in mulling over something I already knew.

It was nearly four in the morning, to settle my mind I bit into an apple.

Ah apples, now a-days it seems like they're the only thing that put my mind to rest. A reminder of a time long past I suppose.


	10. AN

I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but I've come onto hard times. My mom has cancer, and I don't know when I'll have time to write or update. She's my only living family, and I don't know whats going to happen.

Again, sorry for no update.


End file.
